JP2005-155794A discloses a solenoid valve including a coil that generates magnetic force by energization, a plunger that is provided to be able to move in the axial direction, a stator that guides the magnetic force, generated by the coil, to the opposite position of the plunger in the axial direction, a bearing that supports a shaft in a displaceable manner in the axial direction, a plunger receiving chamber that receives the plunger in a displaceable manner in the axial direction, a breathing hole that is formed in a housing receiving a driven body and that causes the inside and outside of the housing to communicate with each other, and a breathing passage that causes the breathing hole and the plunger receiving chamber to communicate with each other. According to this solenoid valve, a filter is provided in the breathing passage.